


Flashover

by makinlovetomyvibes



Category: Penryn & the End of Days - Susan Ee
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, post-eod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinlovetomyvibes/pseuds/makinlovetomyvibes
Summary: Penryn and Raffe enjoy the arrival of spring and the sun. Flirtatious cozy fluff. Post-EoD drabble.





	Flashover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompted drabble from tumblr. I wanted to write something to relax since I basically have second spring break due to the river that is taking over Missouri. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it

The clouds had finally broke and the brisk winds of winter were finally settling into the warm gusts of spring that normally plummeted the Pacific Northwest. The sun was finally out. And so was I. And Raffe was right there beside me.

It was so mundane it was unbelievable, sitting on the edge of the roof of our apartment building, legs dangling over, teasing each other on a weekday evening, enjoying the company. Not even talking about anything important, nothing heavy, just anecdotes about the day. Mundane, disregarding the fact that Raffe looked much more like an ethereal being in the unusual sunshine (not that I would tell him that).

He pressed a warm kiss to my collarbone that sent my nerves into an eager flurry. It wasn't supposed to be suggestive or sexual or even romantic; it was just an endearing touch between his sentences. (That didn't stop me from sighing a little bit though.)

Raffe tugged me a bit closer by the arm he had wrapped around my waist (he was worried I would fall). I held his hand that rested on my stomach and he rubbed circles on my hand with his thumb in a distracted way. My bare foot was tangling my leg up with his. I leaned forward to kiss his cheek but missed and kissed is jaw instead. Raffe turned his head and our eyes met for a moment. He sort of smirked as if he was actually considering whether or not he wanted to close the breath's distance between our lips.

It was such a simple moment. A moment that is repeated too often to count. It could be the electricity between us, the adrenaline from being up so high untethered by nothing but his arms, or maybe the warmth of the sunny day that had me giddy, but freezing that moment forever in my mind would have made me eternally content.

And then he closed the gap between our lips and I wished I could remember the feeling swelling in my chest (times ten).

That is, until the hand he had resting on my stomach moved up to my ribs and tickled me. Raffe (who recently learnt I was ticklish) actually tickled me this high up. My body betrayed me and I gave him the reaction he wanted, the jumping away from him and giggling like a schoolgirl.

I scooted away from him and away from the edge and gave him a glare. He was trying not to laugh. I looked away and pouted, masking the surprise I was actually feeling.

"Oh, c'mon. Are you really mad?" He brushed his hand to my chin to get me to look at him. He was still very much entertained and smirking.

"Penryn.

You know you love me."

Despite all of the lovey-dovey thoughts I was just having a moment ago, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Right now, I'd trade you to a Pit Lord for a large pizza."


End file.
